


The Song of the Chickadee

by FeathertheDragon



Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [3]
Category: Original Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathertheDragon/pseuds/FeathertheDragon
Summary: got bored one night, made a poem, then it turned into a class assignment, now i have a neat power point with sound and pics when i want to read it, but it doesn't really need the pictures or sound to enjoy. i like it just the way it is. ;P
Series: "Just Some Drabbles" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680982





	The Song of the Chickadee

Where the wild brook burbles,

frogs croak, and fish swim in circles.

Where the pink dogwood looms,

And the Daffodils bloom.

I sit upon a stone and ponder,

The beauty that my eyes have wandered,

It starts to rain.

So I listen to its melodies,

As I hear in the distance,

_ A call. _

A beautiful chorus in the middle of melodies.

A Little Chickadee!

In all it’s glory pouring out his song into the mix 

of the melodies of the forest,

The rain, the frogs and the bird.

Oh! What a wonderful sound!

The echos bounce of the trees in the woods, 

as I sit and listen.

My ears are filled with chorus after chorus of bullfrogs,

As they sit and lay in the silt of the brook.

I gaze around while I get soaked,

The fish don't seem to mind though! 

I soak in all the smells,

The wet grass, the earthy smell, and wet me. 

I get up from the boulder and start wandering over,

To the quiet little garden that I had started.

The tender roots and grassy shoots,

All tamped down by the force of the water.

With flowers in bloom,

They all “hum a tune,”

That is invisible to the ear.

But the eye, oh, the glorious eye,

It can discern the colors that the flowers sing.

For each flower has a song, but can only be heard by the eye.

As I walk about the garden, I start to shiver.

And to my surprise I open my eyes to a warm bed and a heater.


End file.
